Sasuke's Dishes
by Heero Megumi
Summary: Memiliki kekasih yang hebat, sudah pasti menjadi impian semua para gadis. Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Selain itu Sakura berharap untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya di sebuah restoran mewah bersama kekasihnya. Namun semua itu belum tercapai, kekasih pun belum dimiliki oleh Sakura./Terinspirasi dari sebuah drama, mind 2 RnR?


Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, OC, GJ, DLL

Terinspirasi dari drama _Hungry!_

Rated: M (jaga-jaga)

Note: Tolong jangan ngeflame atas kekurangan dari cerita saya, saya hanya butuh saran, dan nasihat dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan sepantasnya. RnR?

.

.

.

**SASUKE'S DISHES**

Sakura's POV

Aku adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki hobi makan di restoran-restoran yang sedang _happening _saat itu. Hari ini sudah tanggal 21 Maret, dalam waktu tujuh hari ke depan usiaku sudah memasuki angka 20 dan aku sama sekali belum pernah merasakan cinta dari seorang kekasih. Aku ingin dihari ulang tahunku nanti aku sudah memiliki apa yang kuinginkan, dan aku ingin merayakannya di restoran mewah yang bernuansa romantis.

Aku berjalan menuju depan rumah, ada sesuatu yang kutunggu-tunggu di sana. Yaitu sebuad majalah yang sudah lama menjadi langgananku yang isinya memuat tentang segala sesuatu yang berbau tentang masakan, restoran, _chef-chef_ ternama, dan sejenisnya. Saat kubuka pintu rumah, ternyata sudah ada sebuah majalah yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas keset. Wajahku langsung berbinar-binar saat melihatnya. Kuambil majalah tersebut, dan aku memasuki rumah kembali menuju ruang tengah dengan senang hati.

Dengan tidak sabar aku cepat-cepat duduk di atas _zabuton _dan meletakkan majalah tersebut di atas meja yang berukuran pendek di depannya. Dibukalah halaman demi halaman dari majalah tersebut. Kucari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatianku.

Saat aku membuka suatu halaman, aku membelalakan mataku. "Ah ini dia!" aku langsung menyambar ponsel yang ada di sebelahku, kutekan tombol kontak yang ada di ponselku mencari-cari sebuah tulisan yang menampilkan nama Ino. Setelah aku menemukannya tanpa segan-segan aku langsung menghubungi sahabat terbaikku itu. Setelah beberapa detik, seseorang di sebrang sana akhirnya menjawab panggilanku.

"Ino! Nanti siang bisa menemaniku tidak?"

Sakura's POV End

.

.

.

"_Le Petit Tomates_… Sakura… restoran Perancis lagi?" tanya Ino sambil melihat-lihat sebuah kolom yang memuat _Restaurant_ _Review _dari majalah milik Sakura yang baru saja tadi pagi datang di depan rumahnya.

"Ya, apapun restorannya aku akan tetap mengunjunginya, siapa tahu restoran tersebut menawarkan yang tidak kita duga, lihat saja gambarnya, terlihat mewah 'kan? Bisa dibilang kita akan melakukan _survey_ untuk merayakan ulang tahunku nanti." tunjuk Sakura pada suatu gambar yang menunjukkan sebuah bangunan restoran mewah. Ino yang mendengar penjelasan Sakura hanya memandangnya malas.

Saat ini Sakura yang ditemani Ino bermaksud untuk mengunjungi restoran yang sedang mereka perbincangkan itu. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di pinggir trotoar yang di sana berjajar tempat-tempat makan. Sesekali mereka melirik-lirik ke segala arah dan kembali memandangi kolom majalah itu untuk memastikan alamat restoran yang tertera di sana.

Setelah mereka menemukannya, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah restoran yang memang terkesan mewah. Namun restoran Perancis tersebut bukanlah _Le Petit Tomates_,melainkan restoran yang bertuliskan_Uzumaki__Le Restaurant_.

"Sakura… alamatnya yang ini 'kan? Tapi ini bukan _Le Petit Tomates_." ujar Ino kebingungan yang ternyata restoran yang mereka temui bukanlah restoran yang mereka maksud.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar, tapi di sini alamatnya yang ini kok." Sakura merebut majalah yang ada ditangan Ino sedari tadi dan memastikan bahwa alamat yang tertera di dalamnya benar. Tak lama kemudian Ino menemukan sesuatu yang merekat di sebuah tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Sakura lihat! _Le Petit Tomates_! Ke arah sana!" tunjuk Ino menunjukkan sebuah jalan.

"Di mana? Di mana?" tanya Sakura sambil mencari-cari arah yang dimaksud Ino.

"Ayo… _Le Petit Tomates _ke arah sana." Ino yang tidak sabaran menyambar tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Setelah terlihat sosok bangunan yang bertuliskan _Le Petit Tomates _di atasnya, Ino menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba sehingga Sakura yang mengikutinya dari belakang menabrak Ino.

"Hah? Ini, tidak salah 'kan?" ucap Ino sedikit terperanjat.

"Aduh Ino! Jalannya hati-hati dong!" Sakura hanya bisa menyalahkan Ino dan saat menyadari reaksi Ino yang melihat sesuatu, Sakura pun ikut terkejut melihatnya. Dengan buru-buru mereka kembali memastikan majalah yang di bawa mereka berulang kali. "Hah?! Tapi gambarnya tidak sama seperti yang dimajalah."

"Yah… ini sih bukan restoran mewah." komentar Ino. Ternyata yang mereka temukan hanyalah sebuah restoran yang jauh berbeda dengan foto yang ada dimajalah.

Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat seorang pria berambut _raven_ biru gelap keluar dari restoran tersebut. Pria itu memakai pakaian layaknya seorang _chef_ dengan membawa sebuah gitar listrik. Pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut terdiam sejenak di halaman teras restoran, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya berani memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Sakura, kita tanya saja pada orang itu, bagaimana?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

Tapi tak lama kemudian baru saja mereka ingin menghampiri Sasuke, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke membantingkan gitar yang dipegangnya ke lantai hingga gitarnya hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura dan Ino terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat mereka sehingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Sasuke karena takut.

Tapi setelah melakukan aksi banting gitarnya itu Sasuke terlanjur menyadari keberadaan dua orang gadis yang tengah terdiam memandanginya. Karena merasa ketahuan, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Sakura untuk melanjutkan niatnya bertanya pada Sasuke. Dengan rasa canggung Sakura menghampiri Sasuke cepat-cepat dengan diikuti Ino di belakangnya.

"Anu… permisi… apa benar ini _Le Petit Tomates_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn, jika kalian ingin makan di sini, lebih baik kalian datang kembali pukul empat sore nanti." jawab Sasuke dengan dingin dan tidak mempedulikan gitarnya yang sudah berantakan di depan mereka. Sasuke langsung kembali masuk setelah beberapa detik Sakura terpaku melihat Sasuke yang dingin itu.

"Huh! Tampan sih tampan, tapi tidak usah seperti itu juga 'kan." ketus Ino yang tidak terima dengan tanggapan Sasuke yang dingin itu.

"Ah… sebaiknya kita mencari restoran lain saja." ucap Sakura pada Ino.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_…!"

"Okaeri… Sakura! Kukira siapa. Sudah lama kau tidak membantu _oba-chan_ di kebun." sambut Tsunade, bibi dari Sakura yang memiliki kebun tomat, di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Maaf _oba-chan_, aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk."

"Kau ini, apanya yang sibuk, waktumu hanya kau habiskan untuk mengunjungi restoran setiap hari." Tsunade memandang Sakura dengan malas yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan keponakannya itu, dan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa kecil.

Tanpa basa-basi Tsunade mempersilahkan Sakura masuk rumahnya. Sakura yang sudah biasa membantu bibinya di kebun langsung menuju kebun di belakang rumah bibinya itu dan berjalan ke arah gudang yang menyimpan berbagai alat-alat perkebunan. Diambilnya sebuah keranjang besar dari dalam gudang untuk memetik beberapa tomat yang sudah masak.

Sakura pun memulai pekerjaannya memetik tomat-tomat itu, tapi setelah Sakura mendapatkan beberapa tomat, tanpa sengaja Sakura mendengar sesuatu di sana. Sakura yang penasaran akan suara tersebut memeriksa tempat asal suara tersebut.

Sakura lalu terkejut saat seseorang menubruknya dari belakang sehingga membuatnya terjatuh di atas tanah dan tomat-tomat yang didapatinya berserakan dari keranjang yang dibawanya. Kini seseorang menindih Sakura dari atas. Setelah disadarinya ternyata seseorang tersebut adalah pria dingin yang ditemuinya kemarin di _Le Petit Tomates_.

"Ka- mph!" Sakura yang ingin mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh Sasuke dengan menutup mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, jangan berisik." bisik Sasuke ditelinganya dengan lembut yang langsung membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku****  
**

* * *

Moshi-moshi, gimana cerita saya? Pasti beberapa orang ada yang tahu cerita ini. Yap! Saya ngambil dari sinopsis yang ada di majalah Animonstar, ada yang tahu?

Oh iya, salam kenal juga saya author pemula di sini, ini cerita pertama saya. Pada awalnya saya cuma penikmat FF doang, tapi lama kelamaan saya jadi pengen bikin cerita juga. Akhirnya jadi kaya gini dan ancoorr sepertinya =A=.

Yah, buat pemanasan saya nyari sesuatu dulu buat dijadiin cerita. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya tidak sebaik yang para readers kira.

Sekali lagi sesuai dengan Note yang di atas, buat para reader yang amat sangat baik mohon jangan diflame ya :(( saya masih pemula, saya pernah baca suatu story yang salah satu reviewnya beneran asli deh sumpah serem banget. Kalo saya jadi authornya mungkin saya bakal tertekan banget =A=. Jujur aja sih saya tuh orangnya sensitif banget. Takutnya kalo saya dikasih review yang menakutkan bisa-bisa saya bunuh diri :'(( *halah*. Ya pokoknya saya minta nasihat, saran yang baik baik aja deh. Buat para author senior saya mohon bantuannya juga ya.

Jangan terlalu serius pokoknya kalau sama saya, jadi kita have fun bersama okey?! Kalau ada/banyak yang suka sama cerita saya, ada kemungkinan besar buat saya melanjutkan ceritanya. Kalau tidak, saya mohon maaf atas publish berikitnya yang cukup lama, karena menulis bukanlah hobby utama saya =w=.

Eeaaa... mind 2 review?


End file.
